1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to computing systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to selecting objects using selection indication fields.
2. Description of Related Art
Computing systems accept a variety of inputs. Some inputs are used to select and/or launch multiple items. Two common methods of selecting multiple items include dragging a selection box around multiple items and selectively clicking each item while holding down a key on a keyboard or other key (for instance, a control key). A problem with dragging a selection box around multiple items is that the selection mechanism is cumbersome; it is difficult or impossible to select items without selecting other items located between the desired selections.
Single clicking on an item generally selects the item. However, attempting to select multiple items in a single click-to-launch environment is difficult. To do so, a user generally holds down a keyboard key while clicking on multiple items. A problem with using the combination of a pointing device and a physical keyboard is the issue that some users lack ready access to a keyboard. For instance, stylus-based computers lack ready access physical keyboards or lack keyboards entirely. Further, in some instances, the combination requires the use of two hands: one to operate a pointing device and the other to hold down the key.
Another issue with computers is the difficulty encountered when attempting to launch items. In some computing systems in which single clicking launches items, selecting various items is difficult without launching the items. In other computing systems, double clicking a pointing device launches items. A difficulty with double clicking is the requirement that the two clicks occur in roughly the same location. Users have a tendency to move the pointing device (including a mouse, trackball, and the like) slightly during clicking that frustrates their attempt to double click items. This issue also exists and is more challenging with stylus input devices. Additionally, the clicks need to be performed within a set period of time. Meeting this period can be more difficult with a stylus or other device.
An improved system and process for selection is needed for at least one of single- and double-click models.